The Cross-dimensional Adventures of Ben10: Before the crossover
by Man of cartoons
Summary: During a battle against Charmcaster, Ben doesn't listen and ends up in trouble. He becomes depress and decides to run away, thinking he would be better off by himself. Will Ben realize running away isn't he's best idea, will he go back to his family and rely on their help or will he run away and get into bigger trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10. If I did, do you honestly think I'll be writing fanfictions.

Me: Hi, everyone. This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction. This is also the start of the fanfiction series I've been during for the past one year. You'll have to read this story to read the other ones so you can understand very well of the story. This story is also based after the eleven year old Ben 10 from Ben 10: Omniverse, though there is a slight change in it. Due to the fact that I wrote the original of this story before Ben 10: Omniverse was out, Ben's parents will know about Ben and the Omnitrix. Ben never gave up the Omnitrix either. Now that I;ve cleared those up, read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The adventure starts

It's been two years since Ben Tennyson defeated the alien warlord Vilgax and things have gone well for Ben, Gwen and Grandpa. They kicked aliens and evil mastermind's plans over the years before things started to get normal. There were still the occasional villains returning to get revenge on Ben and Gwen, but it had begun to cease.

However, on their way to school, they were ambushed by Charmcaster.

Gwen got into a fighting stance, her fists powering pink like orbs, "Can't you take a break from the whole trying to kill me routine. It's getting very old."

Charmcaster stood before them, glaring at the duo, "Not until I see you and your cousin dead." Her hands powered up pink like orbs like Charmcaster as she got ready to cast a spell, "Snora bent chota."

Suddenly, plant like vines sprouted from the ground, trapping the duo Tennyson. Gwen got ready to fight them when suddenly there was a flash of green light. When the light died down, standing in Ben's place was a semi-velociraptor with black balls under his feet, a helmet with a visor on his face and a tail.

"XLR8!" The alien shouted. Immediately, he ran straight at Charmcaster as a fast blur, avoiding the vines from attacking her. Some of the vines tried attacking him, but they weren't fast enough to catch him. XLR8 drew closer to Charmcaster, but before he could hit her she flew up to the air. Charmcaster motioned her hands down at Ben, causing the road to melt and trap XLR8 wheel like legs.

She then waved her hands at a few vines, motioning them to Ben. The vines did as commanded and began wrapping itself around XLR8. However, Charmcaster was too distracted that she didn't notice until Gwen delivered a fly kick to her face. She was knocked to the ground, allowing Gwen the chance to run to hern cousin.

"Amora denshaa!" Gwen shouted, casting another spell. The vine bonds holding Ben instantly unwrapped from his body, freeing him. The sticky road was also cemented back to normal and Ben ran to his cousin's side. Gwen turned to her side, seeing her cousin and smirked, "Are you ok, Ben?"

"Always." Ben answered. He turned to face the herds of mutant vines heading to them and smirked within his helmet, "Now let's take her down."

Hovering above them, Charmcaster casted an angry glare down at them, "I don't think so! Both of you have embarrassed me for too long and I've had enough of it!" She pushed her hands forward, commanding the mutant vines to grow longer and larger.

Gwen and Ben got ready to fight, seeing that another fight was coming. Instantly, Charmcaster clutched her fist tightly and the mutant vines charged at the Tennyson duo. Gwen fought back, throwing mana blasts at the vines and using her karate skills to dodge the attacks. Ben used his enhanced speed to dodge most of the vines and then cutting them with his scissors like hands.

However, the number of vines was increasing despite Gwen and Ben's effort. The duo found themselves trapped in a circle with the vines furiously attacking them. Ben continued to cut them down with his scissor like hands, but even his speed couldn't keep up for long.

Suddenly, a familiar sound of a car horn brought hope for the cousin. They looked at the direction the sound came from and saw the Rust Bucket driving to their way. On top of the vehicle, two alien tech guns fired at any surrounding vines, allowing the vehicle to pass through easily. The Rust Bucket stopped before them and the door flung open to reveal their Grandpa, Max.

The old man looked straight at them with a serious look, "Get in!" He urgently said. Gwen quickly obeyed, running into the car. She ran into the vechile when she noticed someone was missing. She turned back to the field of mutant vines.

"Ben, get in here quick!" Gwen shouted to her cousin. Ben ignored her and continued cutting through the mutant vines. He was too determined to cutting them that he didn't notice the Omnitrix symbol beeping. With a final beep, he was engulfed in a flash of light that changed him back to his normal form.

The moment he was human, Ben took a look at himself, surprise that he changed back. He quickly began to the Rust Bucket, "I'm coming." But then a group of vines surrounded him, blocking his path to the vehicle. Seeing his grandson in trouble, Max focused the laser guns at the vines and fired. However, the vines grew, delivering him to Charmcaster.

"Look who tried to escape." Charmcaster smirked. She looked away from Ben and then motioned her vines at the Rustbucket. The vehicle, however created an electric force field that surrounded it. Any vines that tried to attack the Rustbucket were immediately electrified to dust.

Watching her attack fail, Charmcaster grew very angry that her eyes glowed bright pink, "No! I WILL NOT FAIL!"

"Then don't bet your luck, Charmcaster." Gwen shouted, standing at the open door of the Rustbucket. She got into a stance, pulling her hand backwards as he hand glowed pink. She took her short time to calculate her throw and then swiftly threw it out of the vehicle. Her pink blast sawed through the vines like a boomerang, heading to Ben. It cut through the vines holding Ben, freeing him and letting him to fall to the ground.

With nothing holding him, Ben began to fall, screaming. Before he hit the ground, a pink platform appeared underneath him, saving him. It then flew Ben to the Rustbucket with Ben clinging on to it with safety. Luckily, the force field surrounding the RustBucket allowed the platform to phase through. As Ben got inside, he saw Gwen with pink eyes and hands pulling him inside.

Ben got back to his feet as the platform. He met the angry glare of Gwen and smiled sheepishly to her. Grandpa Max quickly told his grand children to get seat before driving off. As soon as Ben and Gwen did as he instructed, with Ben sitting at the passenger seat, he drove the car out of the field of mutant vines.

Just as the Tennysons left, dozen Plumber aircrafts flew above the field of mutant vines and began spraying gas substances. Gwen loked through her window and smiled, seeing the mutant vines dying. But then a panic look formed on her face as she saw Charmcaster burst through the dying vines and heading straight to them.

"Grandpa, Charmcaster at 6 O' clock!" She shouting, alerting her cousin and grandfather.

Charmcaster was able to catch up to them, forming a pink blast in her hands. She then shot the blast at the RustBucket, destroying the force field surrounding it. Max quickly reacted quickly, pressing a few buttons at the driver's seat. Two laser guns pop from the top of the vehicle and began firing Charmcaster. However, she created a pink square shield, avoiding the lasers. She put the shield down and shot to mana blasts at the guns, destroying them.

She wasn't done as she shot the tire of the Rustbucket, causing it to spin before coming to a halt. Max, Gwen and Ben looked through the window, seeing Charmcaster charging up her fists.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked.

Before Max could utter a word, Ben spoke up as he activated the Omnitrix, "Going hero!" He found the alien of his choice and slammed the watch. His entire body was engulfed in green light. When the light died down, a ghost-like alien, with claw like hands sat in Ben's place. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him.

"Fourarms!" He shouted in a ghostly voice. Realizing the tone of his voice, Ben glanced at himself and sighed, "Sometimes I really hate this watch." Before Max could stop him, Ben pashed through the ceiling.

Charmcaster saw Ghostfreak floating before her and smug, "Stay out of the way, Tennyson. This is between me and your stupid cousin."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Ben said and became invisible, "Besides you have me to fight." The smug look on Charmcaster's face grew into a smirk as she knew exactly what to do. Her eyes brightened a flash of pink light before it died down. She looked around her and saw Ghostfreak behind her, preparing to throw a punch, "I see you." Before Ben could react, she fired a Mana blast and it sent him crashing to the ground.

Ghostfreak groaned, getting off the ground, "How could you see me?" He tried becoming invisible, but couldn't. No matter how much he tried to become invisible he stayed visible.

"It's simple, twerp."Charmcaster flew lower to him, "I shot a spell that immbolizes you powers, so that means…." She forwards her right hand straight him, "I can do this." She then fired a mana blast at Ben. Even though Ben was like a ghost, he could feel every part of the pain on him. He let out a scream as Charmcaster increased her power level.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A voice interrupted him. Charmcaster stopped her attack, her smug turning to a grin. Just as she turned behind her, a mana blast hit her that put her to sleep. Ben let out a moan as the watch timed out and returned him back to normal. He got off from the ground, feeling better than before.

"Thanks for the help, Gwen." Ben smirked, "But I already had her where I wanted."

Gwen gave him an angry look and slaps him at the back of his head, "You're such a doofus! You nearly got yourself killed!"

"She's right, Ben." Max stepped in, "Charmcaster was ready for everything. I thought you learned your lesson about team work three years ago, but I guess it was short lived. We'll talk about your punishment with your parents. I've called the police so they can arrest Charmcaster. They should be here before she wakes up." Ben didn't say anything, other than bowing his down with a frown. Max led them to the Rustbucket and they drove off.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Meanwhile, in the dark and green area of a dimension called the Ghost Zone, a giant and magnificent castle stood on a floating island. Within the many rooms, a figure dressed entirely in a dark cloaked watched the entire fight the Tennysons went through. He remained silent throughout the entire battle before it went off and he sat on a throne like seat.

"Exactly as I expected, Ben Tennyson is weaker. I shall final be able to take over the Multiverse without his interference. But I will not underestimate him…again."

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

Me: I hope you liked this new rewrite story of The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben10: Before the crossover. Read the next chapter and remember to review nicely on the story.


	2. Final Farewell

Me: Welcome everyone to another rewritten chapter of The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben10: Before the crossover. This chapter is well written, but doesn't have any action. But I can assure you it's good. Now enjoy.

Chapter 2: Final farewell.

Ben laid his bed, a frown on his face as he looked to the ceiling in boredom. After getting home, his Grandpa did what he said he would do, he told Ben's parents of the fight against Charmcaster. His parents were partly okay with the Omnitrix and the work Ben did, but when Max told them about Ben's behavior in the fight they grounded him without his the Omnitrix for personal things.

"This isn't fair." Ben muttered in a low tone, "I was only trying to help."

"Maybe you should check the definition of help." A familiar female voice said, attracting Ben's attention.

He scowled at Gwen, "What do you want, dweeb?!"

Gwen sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but you need to understand. You don't have to fight on your own. Remember the times we had when you actually let us help. We defeated the villains all in a day's work without any consequences or risks."

Ben sat at the edge of his bed and looked downcast at her, "I didn't mean to fight Charmcaster by myself it's just that…since we were eleven there's been no bad guy to beat and It's getting boring in this town."

"I see." Gwen said, thinking much about it, "You just want things the way there were three years ago. But you have to face it, Ben things are changing and we don't have to fight evil villains all the time."

"Ok." Ben said in a sad tone. Normally, he didn't go to his cousin for advice, but years has passed and they both began to be open with each other. He bowed his head down and put up a fake smile to Gwen, "Thanks, Gwen I needed that. Now can you leave my room? I need some time to think."

"Sure, Ben." Gwen smiled, "Your mom said dinner will be ready in eleven minutes."She then walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. However, Ben didn't take his eyes off the door. When he was sure she left, he walked to the door, opened it and looked outside. As he expected, no one was in the hall and closed the door.

He turned away from the door and thought to himself, 'Gwen's right, but can I actually adjust to normal life in Bellwood.' He shook his head, 'No, I can't. I'm a superhero, not a normal person. I going to regret this, but it's the only way I can find out for myself if I can handle myself.' He walked to his desk and collected a paper and pen.

*************************************************( LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********************

Sandra Tennyson, mother of Ben was cooking in the kitchen. Her husband, Frank Tennyson was sitting in the dining table reading his newspaper. Also at the table, Gwen sat two seats away from him and Grandpa Max sat next to her. For the next few minutes, they all sat in silence, not a word was uttered. Gwen quietly read her spell book, discovering new spells she could try.

Noticing someone was missing, Max turned to his son, "Dad, where's Ben?"

"He's in his room." Frank answered, not putting down his newspaper, "After you left, I sent him to his room so he can think about his actions in that fight." Max sighed deeply, knowing his son was acting harsh to Ben. Sure he approved Frank's punishment action, but he knew that his son wasn't supportive of the alien battles. It had been like that the moment Ben decided to tell them about the Omnitrix and his adventures two years ago. Ever since then, Frank had been against the Omnitrix, even going to the extent by using all his tools to remove it, but with no success.

Max knew Frank was only caring for Ben like a good parent would, but he tried to convince him otherwise. There were the times were Frank forbid Ben from using the Omnitrix, but he later learned his son wouldn't listen. It took a few weeks before Frank was fine with Ben using the Omnitrix to fight evil, but he still had his eyes on Ben.

Max sighed sadly, "You don't have to be harsh on him."

Frank put down his newspaper, facing his father with a puzzled look, "What are you talking about, dad? I only sent him to his room and ground him for three weeks."

"But that's the thing, Frank. He said his sorry, but I feel you're taking it too seriously. I know Ben and…"

Frank interjected, "That's where you're partly wrong, dad! I'm trying to protect my son from the aliens he keeps fighting. If it weren't for you allowing him into that woods then he wouldn't have gotten that stupid device."

Max stared at his son, shock and mouth wide open. He had never heard his son speak to him that way. He shook the look on his face and wanted to say something when Frank stood off from his seat.

"I'm going to call him for dinner." That was all he said before he left.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Ben pressed a button the Omnitrix, causing the face to pop up, He twisted the dial, looking for an alien of his choice. As soon as he found it, he slammed the watch and was engulfed in a flash of green light. When the light died down, Ben was a werewolf like alien with grey fur, long flowing mane and a large bushy tail.

He walked to the window and opened it, feeling the cool breeze through his breeze. He got through the window, though it was a bit of a trouble for his large size. However, he was able to push himself through the window.

"Ben! What are you doing?! He heard his father's voice and turned into his room. He saw his father glaring at him with an angry look.

Ben sighed sadly to him, "Goodbye, dad." With that said, he leapt off the roof and ventured into the town.

Shocked by his son's action, Frank ran to the door. He stopped when he noticed a note on Ben's desk and decided to read it.

'Dear dad, Gwen, Grandpa or anyone who read this.

By the time you read this I would be far gone from Bellwood. You may be thinking why I left without saying goodbye to you personally. The answer is because I'm tired of staying here and being a nobody. I know you think I'm being stupid, but this is the chance I have to prove I can be a hero without having someone to help me. You can try and look for me, but I can assure you that you won't find me. Until I come back and prove I'm a true hero this is goodbye. Please extend my goodbye to everyone I love.

Sincerely, Ben

P.S Tell Gwen she was the best cousin a kid could ask. And also tell her she owes me ten bucks.'

Frank was further shock, but shook it off as he urgently ran out of the room. He ran to the dining table, drop the paper before Gwen and left to the house in a hurry. Gwen and Max stared at the door, confused by Frank's action. Gwen saw the note Frank dropped before her and read it. When she was done a sad frown appeared on her face as she turned to her grandfather.

"Grandpa, Ben ran away."

Max sprung off from his seat, "What? It can't be. Ben wouldn't do something so stupid."

Gwen said nothing, but gave him the letter. Max read the letter, taking his time to understand it. He dropped the note when he was done and looked back at Gwen, "I'm going to look for him, and you stay here in case he comes back." Gwen tried to protested, but didn't say a word. She only watched Max run out of the door and driving off in the RustBucket.

"Wherever you are, Ben please be careful." Gwen whispered in a low tone.

************************************************** *********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***********

Across the town, Ben leapt off building to another, putting his distance away from home. He was still thinking through about his plan and was having doubts about it. He began to realize his mistake as he came to a halt and turned back to the direction of home.

'Perhaps, I shouldn't do this.' Ben thought to himself. His enhanced hearing picked up familiar car noise and he walked to the edge of the building. He looked down and saw the Rustbucket parked and Grandpa Max urgently asking people for their help. Ben face palmed himself as he continued his thoughts, 'What was I thinking. If I want to be a true hero I shouldn't let the people I love worry about me.' He got into a stance to jump, 'I'm going back home.'

With his mind made up, he leapt off the building and began descending to the ground. He was just a few feet close to the ground when a green portal suddenly appeared. Ben couldn't fight gravity as he was forced into the portal and it disappeared.

Back on the ground, Max notice something was odd. He looked back to the air, but saw nothing. He instantly shook it off and continued his search for Ben, unaware that his Grandson is heading to another universe.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****

Me: I hope you like the story. The first crossover is with Danny Phantom, so go read it. The crossover is very good and I'm sure you'll like it.


End file.
